1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring device for measuring characteristics of objects to-be-tested formed from cells, films derived from biological bodies, and the like.
2. Background Art
As illustrated in FIG. 8, a cell electrophysiological sensor as an example of a conventional measuring device includes a substrate 1 which is provided with a first cavity 2, and a second cavity 5 connected there between through a through hole 4 provided in a partition wall portion 3.
In this case, the first cavity 2 and the second cavity 5 are filled with respective predetermined electrolytic solutions, further cells 6 are injected into the first cavity 2 and, then, suction and the like is applied thereto from the second cavity 5, which can cause a cell 6 to be trapped (captured) into the opening portion 7 of the through hole 4 at the first cavity 2 side.
Further, in the state where the cell 6 is being trapped therein, a chemical agent is introduced into the first cavity 2, and the electric-potential difference between the electrolytic solutions in the first cavity 2 and the second cavity 5, or the value of the electric current flowing between the first cavity 2 and the second cavity 5 is determined, which enables determining electric-potential changes or electric-current values induced intracellularly and extracellularly during actions of the cells 6, or physicochemical changes induced by actions of the cells.
Further, it is possible to cite prior-art documents as described in WO2007/108779 (Patent Document 1) and WO2007/139511 (Patent Document 2), for example, as those which disclose examples similar to the aforementioned cell electrophysiological sensor.